percyjacksonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Hanson
"You don't understand. I truly love her. She's my first and might as well be my last. If I'll love again, I'll love someone who is very similar to her." ''-Will answered when asked if he still have plans to remarry. '''William "Will" Leon Hanson '''is a son of Hermes; and Chris's, Travis's and Connor's half-brother. He is also a main character to the stories ''A Walk to Manhattan ''and The Cave of Dreams , the first installment to the ''A New Enemy Arising Trilogy. His mother is Spencer Joy Hanson and a stepfather named Isaac Hanson. He is currently an actor at the same time businessman, and is having a happy life with his girlfriend, Carissa Wilson, a very distant relative of Charlotte. History Early Life William "Will" Leon Hanson was born on June 5. 1997. He was raised by his mother, Spencer Joy Hanson with his stepfather Isaac Hanson. When he was a baby, Hermes, left them for it was against the Ancient Rules for the gods to stay longer with their mortal family. He was having a completely normal and happy life since Philippines was very far to United States, the current Greek pantheon. That was why monsters were rare on the area. Will and Charlotte first became classmates when they were four years old. He always tease and prank her. Though, he must admit, it was very fun whenever it comes to Charlotte. Until they grew up, nothing changed. When Will was twelve, Hermes visited them bringing a message for Will. They had a talk and Hermes's last words for Will are "Stay away from Charlotte." Before Will could ask why, the god already left. When Will celebrated his thirteenth birthday, that was where the fun starts. A Walk to Manhattan He first appeared as a guy, the same age as Charlotte who loves to make fun of her. He was very famous in their school, known for his athlete skills, smartness and fun to be with personality. Almost every girl has a crush on him. A day will never passed by without Will pranking Charlotte. When Charlotte was in Camp Half-Blood and was entering the Dining Pavilion, a guy purposely bumped into her and got a cold attitude. It was Will, trying to tell Charisse that he was there and will make her life more interesting. When Travis and Connor pranked Charlotte into putting her things in the middle of the forest, Will was very displeased he got his sword, Skyripper and went to the woods to save her. By this action, you could already tell he cared for her. Will saved Charlotte from the hungry harpies and they talked for awhile. After a few days, Charlotte pranked Travis and Connor and Will instantly knew that she was the one who did it. At the distance, he watched Charlotte as she jogged. He watched as Maria dropped banana in her path and told her friends that her plan will work and that Charlotte will step on it and get an accident. It made Will laugh since the plan was stupid and it backfired to Maria who was sent to the infirmary for earning a sprained ankle. Will was practicing sword fighting when news came to him that Charlotte will go to the bottom of the ocean to retrieve Maria's charm bracelet. He shook his head, he couldn't believe the girl will fall into the trap! He went directly to the beach to see that Charlotte was going to take off. He stopped her and said his goodbyes. With emotions outpouring inside him, he kissed her cheek and made her promise she'll come back. During the three days Charlotte was gone under the sea, he was busy practicing his sword skills and kept cursing at Maria and her cronies. It was the hardest three days of his life. Every second, minute, hour, and days passed, he couldn't stop worrying about Charlotte. When will she come back? Was she alright? Did she retrieve the charm bracelet? The main question was, will she ever come back? After three days, Charlotte came back. Will was very overjoyed but it instantly disappeared when his dad, Hermes came. He could still remember what his father told him to stay away from Charlotte. But who was he anyway to tell him what to do? He watched, jealously, as his father showed Charlotte visions. And then suddenly, the girl fell on Hermes's arms! Will was so mad he wanted to barged in, when his friend, Ella stopped him. And also when Hermes kissed Charisse's cheeks. Will did nothing but glared at his father. He then helped Charlotte, Ella and Caoimhe to go to the Philippines and discovered that their country is in danger. They encountered the mastermind and Charisse defeat him. The next day, Will woke up and saw that everyone was in Mt. Olympus. The gods were currently in an argument with what to do with Charlotte, who was enclosed in a magic circle, sleeping peacefully clutching a red mobile phone. Will narrowed his eyes, He knew to whom that mobile belongs to. He was about to give his dad a glare when he saw that his throne was empty. Every Olympian gods were there except for him. Before Will could think further, Zeus spoke. The Council decided to erase Charlotte's memories of what happened in her life, including her Egyptian life. She'll just become a normal person and Will and Caoimhe were in charge to protect Charlotte. She was in grave danger and it was necessary to give her an amnesia and to not let anyone know about it. She'll go back to Pampanga. Philippines with no memories of her other life. The decision was against Will but it was for her safety. He bowed one last time and carried a sleeping Charlotte as he and his friends was sent back to Pampanga, Philippines. The Cave of Dreams To be continued! :) ~PurpleRose328